Cruel Fate
by Palantiri
Summary: What if Jeremie had chosen Aelita instead of Yumi in Cruel Dilemma? Can they all cope when she comes back along with X.A.N.A.?
1. Returned

Disclaimer: If I owned Code Lyoko, the episodes would be a lot crappier. Are they? No, I thought not. So ME NO OWN. Rub it in, why don't you?

_Chapter 1: Returned_

"So what are you going to go?"

"I'm going to materialize Aelita. Then we can shut down Lyoko," Jeremie stated.

Ulrich was stunned. How could Jeremie? Why?

"Jeremie, it's alright. You can materialize Yumi instead. She is a part of your world..." Aelita began.

"No, Aelita. The sooner you're out, the sooner Lyoko is shut down." Jeremie was adamant.

"But what about Yumi?" Aelita asked.

"She can die for all I care. Go, Aelita." Jeremie had a strange look of hatred on his features for a split second.

"Jer, you can't just let Yumi die, can you?" Odd wondered in horror.

"Watch me. Ready, Aelita?"

"Yes." Aelita was sad, but excited.

"Code Earth."

Ulrich and Odd watched in a fascinated horror as Aelita was materializated.

Odd and Jeremie walked down to the scanners and finally saw Aelita lying on the base of the scanner. Ulrich was already out, helping Aelita up.

"Let's go shut down X.A.N.A."

Jeremie latched on to his friends' arms and dragged them to X.A.N.A. He had a good grip and didn't allow them to escape.

"You caused us a lot of grief, but from you, we met Aelita. Good-bye X.A.N.A. and good riddance."

He pulled the lever and shut down X.A.N.A., smiling in triumph.

Aelita's eyes grew wide, and began to cry.

"What's wrong, Aelita?"

"You... You... You didn't. You killed Yumi." Aelita ran out, her tears flying in each direction.

"Aelita's right, Jeremie. I can't believe you." Ulrich stormed out, furious.

"Jeremie, I never thought you were so heartless." Odd looked sorry and sad for him, but he walked away as well.

Jeremie stared after them, his own eyes filling up. Only one thought reverberated through his mind.

'_What have I done?'_

**1 Month Later**

'_She's gone, Ulrich. Nothing you can do.'_ Ulrich was mentally berated himself from not running faster. If he had been, Yumi and Aelita would both be alive. As it was, Aelita was fine, yet still feeling guilty.

Everyone had forgiven Jeremie after a while. He loved Aelita and wanted, no, needed to be in a world with her in it. Ulrich wished that Jeremie had made a different decision, but as he reflected, Yumi probably would have wanted it this way. He just felt as if he was stabbed by a million little knives, driving deeper and deeper with every day that Yumi wasn't there. The pain, anguish, and grief was so hard to bear. The hardest part was explaining everything about Lyoko to her parents. They understood Jeremie's decision, but Ulrich had seen the look of horror both of them had shared when they finally comprehended and later, the blood-shot eyes of little sleep.

"Hey Ulrich. What's the matter?" Jeremie asked, concerned for his friend. He knew of Ulrich's heartbreak, but he knew turning X.A.N.A. back on, wasn't a great idea.

"Oh nothing, Jeremie. How's Aelita?" Ulrich inquired, sounding a little depressed.

"She's wonderful. Everything I could wish for: kind, gentle, smart, understanding, empathic..."

Ulrich tuned out. He heard the list everyday and was frankly bored. So it was a relief when Odd came running out from the dorms. He was wide-eyed, seemingly very frightened. 'By what? A spider? X.A.N.A.'s gone; he can't do anything.'

Or so he thought.

"You guys! Come quickly! You have to hurry! Aelita's stuck in the dorms, and it's beginning to start floating away!"

"How, Odd? X.A.N.A.'s gone, you know."

"I know, but it's like he's back!"

'_Okay, so much for no more X.A.N.A.' _

"Let's go!" Odd urged.

He was wielding a grapple hook, something that would be useful to climb up. When they reached the dorms, Ulrich threw the hook with all his strength and let it crash through a window. Odd climbed up, allowing Ulrich and Jeremie to hold it still. As Odd tumbled through the window, Jeremie sighed and began.

"I guess we've got to get back to Lyoko then."

Odd came back into view with Aelita in tow. He slid down the rope while Aelita shimmied rather nervously. They tumbled down and began to sprint to the manhole in the woods they hadn't used in a long time.

Ulrich climbed down, realized their skateboards weren't there, and began to run quickly. The others followed immediately. As they reached the factory, they all swung down the ropes, falling into a crouch, and walking into the old elevator. Jeremie stopped it at X.A.N.A.'s level and turned Lyoko back on.

"It has happened." Aelita sighed, glad to see her world again.

Jeremie went to the super-computer (Yes, it's super-calculator, but super-computer sounds better.) level, while the others rode down to the scanners. There was a perfect amount, seeing that Yumi was gone, after all. They stepped into the scanners and rotated slowly, getting ready for the transfer.

"Transfer Odd. Transfer Ulrich. Transfer Aelita. Scanner Odd. Scanner Ulrich. Scanner Aelita. Virtualization!" Jeremie ordered.

The three felt their hairs fly up in the wind of the transfer, accompanied with a surge of adrenaline that always came with virtualization. They felt their bodies reform in Lyoko and dropped to the ground. Ulrich instantly looked around.

"You could have told us we were going to the forest region, Jeremie." Ulrich said dryly.

"Sorry, Ulrich. I was a bit busy, remembering how to transfer you." Jeremie sounded irritated. "The tower should be to your right."

"Right. Here we go!" Odd exclaimed, happy to see Lyoko once again.

"Aelita, I'm uploading a staff for you to use. With it, you can make new objects and heal others," Jeremie called down. "Good luck, guys."

"Thanks, Jeremie." Aelita smiled, even though Jeremie couldn't see it.

"Hey, two Mega-tanks, four blocks, and three Crabs ahead of you. Not too hard, right?" Jeremie warned them.

"Yup, with Aelita helping. Aelita, you take the blocks. Odd, the Mega-tanks. I'll get the Crabs. Now move out!" Ulrich ordered. He zoomed ahead, de-legging a Crab, letting it crash to the ground. Next, he leapt up and stabbed the X.A.N.A. symbol. The third Crab shot at him and left him at 80 lifepoints. It was killed by a Mega-tank wave. Ulrich smiled and watched the others at work.

Odd had easily destroyed the first Mega-tank with a laser arrow. The other, which had killed Ulrich's last Crab, was a bit smarter and kept dodging his attack. Also, it threw a wave at Odd, leaving him with 75 lifepoints. He decided to go closer and jumped on the Mega-tank. He shouted, "Laser Arrow!" and leapt off, letting his monsters explode.

Aelita was having a fun time. She had never fought, but it was an exhilarating experience. Instead of ducking or dodging, she could now block it with her staff. Also, she could kill a monster by piercing the X.A.N.A. symbol with the glowing blue crystal jutting from the top of her staff. She cut two with her gem. The third and fourth were driven off the edge, while Aelita advanced on them. They fell into oblivion, and it reminded Ulrich how Yumi fell off of the forest cliff here. He bowed his head, knowing that he would never see her again.

Yet, he was wrong again.

A fan flew out of nowhere, cutting through Ulrich's abdomen. He keeled over, clutching his stomach.

"65 lifepoints, Ulrich! Who was... Oh god, no."

"Yumi!" Aelita exclaimed, running towards her. Yumi caught her fan and lazily tossed it at Aelita, cutting her in her head. She was knocked down, astonished that her friend could hurt her.

"90 lifepoints, Aelita."

"Yumi? Is that you?" Odd was a little more cautious with good reason.

"Is it, Odd? What do you think?" Yumi's voice was so cold and uncaring that Odd took a step back. Her fan was ready to be thrown so he ducked behind a tree.

Ulrich and Aelita got up. "What's wrong with her? She's attacking us! Jeremie?" Aelita inquired, horrified.

"I think something's wrong with her," Jeremie stated the obvious.

"No duh, Jer. But why?" Ulrich asked, frustrated.

"Uh, X.A.N.A.? No wait, he can't attack humans directly. But why else would she... Maybe sadness and hatred?" Jeremie was extremely confused.

"Perhaps it's the feeling of loneliness when your only friends desert you. But thanks, I never would have met X.A.N.A.'s kind side without your betrayal," Yumi spat. "You left, right when I needed your help. Is that what friends are for? But since you are no longer allies, I suppose you can be annihilated."

"But why?" Odd speculated, still confused.

"You are no longer my friends. You proved that by shutting down Lyoko and killing me, don't you think?" Yumi snarled.

"Uh, not to bother you or anything, but you know that most of the world is floating into the stratosphere while you talk, right?" Jeremie said anxiously.

"Oh, shut up, Jeremie," Yumi growled. "Firstly, go and do your stuff, Madam Aelita. Then, perhaps, we can have a talk." Yumi tilted her head and disappeared.

Aelita stepped into the tower. She was drawn irresistibly forward to the center of the Lyoko symbol and floated up.

Jeremie clung to his chair. He didn't know about others, but he was sure if they didn't hurry up, they would be dead. He clutched the top of his chair. _'I have faith in you, Aelita.' _

Aelita landed lightly on the upper platform. As she walked to the middle, a screen came up. She placed her hand on it.

_Aelita_

Many kids from Kadic Junior High were floating high into the sky. The buildings, everything around them were flying as well. "HELP!" They screamed.

_Code _

No one could hear their shouts for help because it was drowned out by the others screaming that they were going to die. People said their last words and professed any secrets they would wish to get off all their chests to before they pass on. Suddenly, everyone was silent, watching their home grow smaller and smaller.

_Lyoko_

Everything stopped. Even Jeremie who was floating through the roof of the factory stopped. The angelic white bubble of time burst forth from the tower, spreading to encompass the whole world.

"Return to the past now!" Jeremie screamed as he floated away.

**That morning**

"God," Ulrich summarized all of their thoughts. "I can't believe it. X.A.N.A.'s back."

"Plan _Yoo-hoo, It's Us Again_ back in action." Odd smiled, trying to put in some humor to the group.

"Shut up, Odd!" Aelita, Jeremie, and Ulrich chorused, annoyed.

Yay! One of the longer chapters I've written, but who says that's bad? This is just some random thought by the author. I know I should be working on End of the Beginning, but I'm bored. I always seem to make X.A.N.A. come back from the deleted, don't I? Oh well, it's a fun topic! Please review!!!


	2. Thoughts

**Disclaimer: **Have you fallen and hit your head? I think you have I seem to be noticing a bump. That must be why you think I own everything because I don't! Except for the plot.

_violett witch_: Thanks! And here it is, dedicated to you for being the very first reviewer. Be proud!

_MystDragon2k_: Thanks. Yeah, I know, I have changed it now. Yes, I wished I owned, but I don't. Crap.

_DarkSayain17_: Thank you! And more is here.

_Anonymous_: Thanks. The new chappie has arrived.

_CodeLyoko_: It was meant to be sad. I guess a bit of tragedy is in order. It _will_ lighten up though.

Wow, I can't believe that all you people reviewed! For a random thought of the author, that is great!

_Chapter 2: Thoughts_

Ulrich sat alone in the factory before the elevator, silent and unbelieving. The girl he loved was back, but she hated all of them. _'Why is the world against me?' _he wondered in his jumbled thoughts as he stared at a picture of the four of them, smiling happily without a care in the world. Jeremie, Yumi, Odd, and he had asked Milly and Tamiya to take a photo of the four of them. Later, when Aelita had been materializated, they had asked the same favor. As he turned it over, he saw the picture of Jeremie, Aelita, Odd and him. Jeremie was grinning with his arm around Aelita, who was smiling happily as well, but Ulrich thought he detected a hint of sadness behind it as well. Odd was beaming, yet he was changed. Perhaps it was the solemnity of his eyes that gave it away. Ulrich himself was smiling, but it didn't reach his eyes. They were cold, hard, and uncaring, much like his soul after the incident. No one could get very close to him spiritually except Odd, whose carefree, happy-go-lucky attitude cheered Ulrich up any day. Everyone had been shocked by Yumi's death which they accounted for as being run over by a car. They didn't want everyone to know about Lyoko, since they would probably be thrown into an insane asylum. Yumi's death had left all of Kadic stunned and sorrowful. Even Sissy had decided to leave Ulrich alone, seeing that his heart was broken and could never be fixed. However, he didn't notice or care. All that mattered was the pain Yumi had left behind when she fell into the digital void.

Now, however, was her hatred, hurt, and anger at them. It hurt more than the pain at her death. Yumi never held a grudge against anyone, but now that she was, Ulrich felt as if he had been stabbed in the gut with his sword_. 'But is it her? It could be that X.A.N.A. is controlling her or something. But that's impossible! X.A.N.A. can't attack humans directly... but what if it wasn't an attack. Yumi said X.A.N.A.'s kind side. X.A.N.A. has a kind side. That is impossible. Isn't it?'_

* * *

Jeremie sat in his dorm, staring blankly ahead at the computer in front of him. _'She's back. Oh god, she hates all of us. But she doesn't know. Does she?'_ Jeremie looked at a photo of Aelita and him, Aelita smiling happily with a tinge of guilt and Jeremie grinning stupidly, being so close to Aelita. Jeremie's eyes misted, remembering that moment.

_Flashback_

They were walking back to Kadic Junior High after a walk around the neighborhood a month after they shut down Lyoko. Aelita had spotted a photo booth.

"What is that, Jeremie, a scanner?"

"Not exactly. Come on, I'll show you."

The two ran, hand in hand, to the booth where they had their pictures taken. One was when Jeremie gave Aelita his glasses, and they were laughing. Another was one of them, making strange faces at the camera. The last one was the one in his picture frame.

They walked slowly to the girls' dorm. "Your suite, milady." Jeremie bowed her inside.

"Thank you, good sir." Aelita pecked him on the lips before fleeing into his room. Before slamming the door shut, she called, "Goodnight, Jeremie!"

Jeremie was flushing like the setting sun. "Aelita is... well..." he trailed before whistling back to his dorm.

_End flashback_

Jeremie blushed furiously, just thinking about it. They had begun to date two weeks later. He had almost no doubts about his decision: he had Aelita and his friends had forgiven him. But now... Yumi and X.A.N.A. had returned, and he was beginning to realize that he was in _big _doo-doo.

* * *

'_Eh, so sleepy, I'll think about Yumi's problem later.'_ Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz. Odd was obviously asleep in his dorm.

* * *

Aelita was sitting on a park bench, gazing at nothing in particular, feeling extremely guilty and sad. _'I should have said something. I shouldn't have let myself get materialized! Why did I? I was so selfish, letting one of my best friends die! I can't believe I did that! Why???? I really shouldn't have.' _Aelita sighed and wandered into the park and ended up at the manhole. She clambered down the ladder into the sewers and took Yumi's old skateboard to ride on. She made good time and reached the factory in less than 5 minutes. She raced into the factory and flew down the rope, arching her back, flipping backwards with a twist, and landing in a crouch, facing the elevator.

"I'd give that an 8 for creativity and daring and a 9 for the landing," a voice remarked from the shadows. Aelita tensed, only to realize...

"Oh hi, Ulrich. Only an 8 and 9? I'm offended." Aelita mock-pouted, causing Ulrich to smile wryly.

"Hey, it's my opinion," he played along, looking haughty and spoiled.

"Hmph," Aelita huffed and stormed into the elevator. "You coming?"

"Sure, I guess." Ulrich followed her inside, sticking his hands in his pockets. Aelita stood there, her left hand on her hip and the other just dangling at her side in Odd's trademark pose. They rode down to the super-computer.

The door opened to reveal the holo-map and computer. Aelita watched the screen anxiously, wondering.

"What are you looking at, Aelita?"

"Remember Yumi's... uh... warning? Or whatever it was? Um... I'm just waiting."

"Wha... Oh."

"Exactly. Hey look! Three Blocks, two Crabs, and a Mega-tank, along with some weird signal, next to a deactivated tower."

"That'd be Yumi, I'm guessing."

"You're right. Call Odd. I'll get Jeremie."

"Aww, crap, he turned off his cell phone."

"Jeremie?" Aelita asked.

"Yes, Aelita?" Jeremie never tired of hearing his princess' voice.

"There's a deactivated tower with monsters nearby. Get Odd, and come to the factory quickly. Ulrich's here with me. We suspect that Yumi is with them," Aelita rattled off quickly.

"Alright, coming. Where's Odd?" Jeremie inquired, perplexed.

"I'll ask Ulrich. Hey Ulrich, where do you think Odd is?" Aelita asked.

"Uh, probably in our dorm, asleep or the cafeteria, eating," Ulrich replied, grinning slightly.

"Check their dorm or the cafeteria," Aelita directed.

"Alright, I'm on my way. Bye!" Jeremie said.

"Bye, Jeremie!" Aelita called.

Aelita hung up and waited. 10 minutes later, Jeremie arrived, with Odd hitting him over the head with a pillow.

"Odd! Stop that immediately!" Aelita shouted while running to the elevator. "We have to be transferred _now_!" Ulrich followed. Jeremie walked out, but Odd stayed inside. They rode down to the scanners and stepped into them.

"You guys will be going to the mountain region. Good luck. Transfer Aelita. Transfer Odd. Transfer Ulrich. Scanner Aelita. Scanner Odd. Scanner Ulrich. Virtualization!" Jeremie spoke the familiar phrase.

Aelita felt her body reform in Lyoko and dropped to the ground. As she stood up, Ulrich landed in a crouch, his hand on his sword, ready to fight when he realized...

"Where is everybody? Hello?!?" Odd cried out, his voice echoing back from the mountains.

"Perhaps the welcoming committee has left for a reason," a voice replied, amused.

"Well no duh, Einstein," Odd remarked, turning around. He gulped and got ready to brace for impact.

"Yumi, it's nice to see you again,' Ulrich said a bit sarcastically.

Yay! Done again. Heh, it's a bit angsty than my other stories. Please review!


	3. Heaven?

**Disclaimer: **It takes a talented person to write a good piece of fanfiction...but it takes an even bigger person to actually create the characters and situations that the fanfiction is based on. Thank you Antefilms for letting me pretend that these characters are mine...but we all know the truth...they aren't mine!!

_CodeLyokoFan4Ever_: Hey violett witch! Thanks! I'm working on it, but I have two stories in process and two coming some time in the near future. If you add it all up, it's about 15 chapters. This one has about two chapters left.

_ThessalyD_: Thank you! I think I over-exaggerated Jeremie; I'm not sure that in the show he would do something like that.

_Nicole_: I think you are very confused. If Jeremie returns everyone to the past, the people who died won't come back. Also, if you mean _now_, it wouldn't make Yumi good again because there is no activated tower. Or is there?

_CodeLyoko_: Thanks! The new chapter is here, dedicated to you.

_Scorpio Serpent_: Alright, I'm continuing!

_MystDragon2k_: Eh, I wouldn't exactly call that a cliffie. Thanks, I'm glad you like it. I'll read your story right away.

_GrYfFiNdOr4eVeR98_: Thank you!

_Warrior Pixie_: I really hope you won't explode. Updating is getting hard; school's annoying.

_kirsten&catherine_: I will update as much as possible; I have two other fics and my life outside the computer.

_Trillinka_: Thanks. I'm writing as quick as possible, but I've got a problem on the ending. Er, yeah.

Wow, fifteen reviews for two chapters! A record. I love you all!

_Chapter 3: Heaven?_

"Well, it's nice to see you too," Yumi replied with an arrogant smirk plastered on her face.

"Why aren't you trying to kill me?" Odd asked, confused.

"Well, if you try to remember, I never said I wanted to kill you straight away. I wanted to explain, _then_ kill you," she explained patiently.

"Okay, that's encouraging," Odd drawled.

"Yes, it was the point," Yumi said, amused.

"So what is there to explain?" Ulrich inquired, a bit confused.

"Have you always been such an idiot? I'm here to recruit you for X.A.N.A." Yumi's voice was passive.

"Why?" Aelita asked. "You know that we are against X.A.N.A."

"Do you want to die?" They shook their heads. "I thought not. If you don't join, then you die here and now."

"How? We are virtual! You can't kill us; we just go back to Earth!" Odd exclaimed, confused.

"Are you sure? Hey Jeremie, any bugs in the devirtualization program?" Yumi called out.

Jeremie, who had been silent for the whole exchange, was panicking. "Guys! Don't get devirtualized! You'll be killed for good!" The trio was wide-eyed.

"Exactly. So you are going to listen or die." Yumi smirked in triumph.

"Why are you doing this though?" Ulrich pleaded.

"I'm just doing what my master X.A.N.A. says. After all, he doesn't abandon me; he gives good rewards to those who do well to obey him. There are castles of diamonds here, towers of gold, hearts of light, and of course, exquisite dining. Anything you could ever wish for is here, under the surface. Come," Yumi persuaded, leading them to a cliff. She swan-dived down, falling gracefully. Ulrich, Odd, and Aelita followed, a bit apprehensively, but a bit excited.

As they landed lightly, the three were stunned. They found themselves in a heaven on earth, or in this case, Lyoko. Blue skies, lush grass, shady trees, anything natural beauty could offer. Odd clambered into a tree and accidentally plucked a peach from the branch. Biting into it, he found it sweeter than anything on Earth and devoured instantly. "Mmmm.... I didn't know that you could taste in Lyoko..."

"Really?" Aelita asked. Odd nodded. Ulrich dove into the sapphire pond of water, leaving silvery ripples behind him. Aelita danced around in the grass to the music floating around. However, she felt strange here. Something was wrong, but she couldn't put her finger on it. "Hey Yumi, is it natural to feel like a prickling wrongness?"

"Ah Aelita, you have passed," Yumi paused, and everything vanished. Not popping out of existence, just suddenly not there. Ulrich fell on his head into the cold ice of the polar region. "Oww..." Odd found himself up on an iceberg. Yumi smiled. "But there is more. That was only the beginning illusion. If you pass all, then you will have your heart's desire."

She passed thorough the solid ice wall like Aelita through a tower. The trio passed through, this time a bit more apprehensively.

Palaces of silver, fountains of sapphires, waters of diamond, and of course, a buffet of all you could eat, literally. A mile long of every food you could wish to eat. Anything you could ever want. Yumi appeared next to them. "Wonderful, isn't it?" She sighed in admiration. "You could live here, but you must submit to X.A.N.A."

Odd rushed to the buffet and shoveled in some mashed potatoes. "Wow. Amazing," he mumbled through a mouth stuffed with pork chops, spraying them everywhere. Aelita rushed over to sample the corn. "Oh, simply amazing. It's simply stupendous. I admit, Yumi, working for X.A.N.A. has its perks." She continued to sip some chicken broth.

"What are you looking for, Ulrich? I can show you anything here," Yumi said, smiling.

"I just want things to be like before: you and Aelita on Earth with the rest of us," Ulrich sighed.

It all vanished, popping with a subdued air. They stood in the warm desert region, Aelita and Odd still leaning on nothing. They balanced but in the end, fell over. Yumi, this time, smirked but looked a little shaken. "This time, all will be well." All of a sudden, there was a bright white dome of light, causing them to blink furiously, trying to see. After the initial panicking was over, they found themselves on Earth in their regular clothes and Jeremie running to them, screaming as soon as he got there, "You did it!!! Yumi's back!! You guys did it!!!"

"We noticed, Einstein," Odd remarked dryly.

Aelita flung her arms around Jeremie, squeezing him until he couldn't breathe. "Thanks Aelita, but I do need to oxygen to survive." Aelita blushed furiously and let go.

"I suppose you two lovebirds go and make out somewhere. Me, I'm going to the cafeteria," Odd called as he sprinted to his true love, food.

Jeremie muttered that he was going to go do some work and walked to the dorms. Yumi had mysteriously disappeared, so Ulrich and Aelita walked to the factory. It had become their favorite haunt, and they would often swing down the ropes in a tricks contest. Aelita sprinted and sprung onto the rope and flew down. At the last second, she flipped backwards in an arch, landing in a perfectly balanced crouch. After she finished, Ulrich took a running heads start and swung down the line, twisting around the rope and flipping forwards, resulting in a cement face plant. Aelita giggled at the sight but ran over to him nonetheless. "Be careful!!! You could have died!" she scolded.

"Yes mother," Ulrich replied, a smirk still evident on his face. Aelita slapped it off.

* * *

Odd was stuffing his face into a plate of roast potatoes when he tasted a difference. Instead of the warm, homely taste, it was for just a second, a cold, bland indifference. With that, Odd knew something was wrong. He called the others, telling them to meet him at the factory.

Yumi, Ulrich, Aelita, and Jeremie stood there, their stance stiff and alert. "What's wrong, Odd?" Aelita asked, worried.

"The food! It became really weird tasting for a couple of seconds!" Odd cried.

"Just that? I was thinking more important!" Ulrich laughed in relief.

"Ah, but Odd has discovered the answer. You pass, with flying colors," Yumi spat with hissing under-tones.

Blinding light. You could see nothing. They found themselves in the forest region where Yumi had fallen. Yumi and Jeremie were nowhere to be found. Aelita scanned their atmosphere and pointed out, "Look! Pulsations!"

The trio followed the path of 'earthquakes' and saw a glob of fire surrounding a figure.

"A Guardian! But what is it holding?"

Yay!! Cliffie!!! At least, I think. Can anyone guess what it holds? (grins) I have updated! Finally off my shoulders. Review please!


	4. Remembering

Disclaimer: Haven't you gotten the routine yet? I don't own Code Lyoko!!! (scowls)

_dark15angel_: Thank you! I'm so flattered. (blushes) Umm, I really think I overdid Jeremie in the first chapter. Ah well.

_CodeLyokoFan4Ever_: Ah, I can't tell you. But the story will, so go read. And of course, review!!! I was trying to find a good penname, but I'm going to stick with this for a while.

_Trillinka_: Ah, you people are too smart for your own good! (scowls) Was it that obvious?

_GrYfFiNdOr4eVeR98_: Thank you!!

_CodeLyoko_: Grr... How does everyone guess? Thanks!

_easterndragon65_: Thank you. You are right; it's one of them.

_Scorpio Serpent_: Thanks! If Jeremie hadn't been OOC, then there would be no story. So, I had to.

22 reviews!!!! (is shocked) I love you all!!!!

_Chapter 4: Remembering_

"YUMI!!!" the three chorused in unison. As if that spurred them to do everything in sync, they shoved or fired the weapons of the glowing glob of fiery jello-stuff. After five minutes of attempted murder, Aelita remembered. "Stop!"

"What is it, Aelita?" Odd asked, concerned.

"It's nothing, just our attack method isn't going to work. Let me try," Aelita replied, smiling wanly. She collapsed onto her knees, shaping her hands into a diamond. Then, she sang a pure note to the heavens above. Yumi appeared in front of them, glowing a light gold. Ulrich reached out but found his hand going through her arm.

"It's a hologram, Ulrich," Odd pointed out the obvious.

"No duh, Einstein."

The Guardian shifted. It seemed to know that the one inside was the right one, but it was almost nervous that it might be wrong. So it began to stretch, trying to reach the hologram and hold in the real Yumi. However, the multi-tasking was too much, and it exploded. Yumi landed lightly on the forest floor, landing with a small _oof_. Aelita finished her prolonged note and rushed over to the girl with the other two. She sat up and looked at them in confusion. "Who are you? Where are we? Who am I? And why are we wearing these ridiculous outfits?"

"Oh, no. What's with her?" Ulrich began to freak out.

"Relax. It's nothing important, just amnesia, so all of you out there, PANIC!!!!!!!!!!" Odd yelled.

"Shut up, Odd," Aelita grumbled. Odd, astonished, complied. "What cures amnesia?"

"Er, nothing. They have to find their way on their own," Jeremie's voice rained down on them.

"So who am I? Where am I? Who are you?" Yumi asked.

"Your name is Yumi. We are in a virtual world called Lyoko. I'm Aelita. He is Ulrich," Aelita began, jabbing her finger at Ulrich. "The cat-man is Odd."

"You mean, like bizarre?" Yumi wondered

"No, it's my name!" Odd protested.

"Oh. So... Ahhh..." Yumi clutched her head in agony. Flashbacks of four of them sitting on a park bench, defending this Aelita, avoiding a girl, Sissy, for some reason...

Ulrich knelt by the girl, trying to ease her, to no avail. She twisted into a ball, waiting for the pain to end. And it did. She panted slightly leaning against a tree. "Who's the one with the glasses?" she inquired curiously, not seeing Jeremie anywhere.

"Er, I'm here, on Earth." Jeremie's voice resounded over them.

"Oh. So why are we wearing these weird clothes?" Yumi asked, perplexed.

"Uh, since we are in a virtual world, these are our outfits," Ulrich explained.

"Oh," she repeated. "Umm... did I know you?"

"Yeah, we're your friends!" Odd smiled at her as she turned around. She smiled back before her face contorted into a maze of lines in her faces. Flashes of Odd being devirtualizied, was it? Her trying to save Aelita. Trying to cling to a ledge while Ulrich rushed over. Falling into the digital void. Being caught by a ball of fire... The visions stopped while she caught her breath.

"What was the fire ball thing?" Yumi was mystified.

"That was the Guardian that trapped you. It's one of X.A.N.A.'s creatures," Aelita clarified.

"So how did you get me out?" Yumi seemed like an endless hole of questions

"Aelita here created a hologram of you. The Guardian got confused and blew up," Odd explained, grinning stupidly.

"Alright." Yumi looked disconcerted.

"Don't mind Odd. He's a little on the deep side, if you know what I mean," Ulrich said, began to laugh. Yumi and Aelita got it and began to giggle as well.

"What's so funny?" Odd inquired, completely bewildered.

"He just insulted you by saying you were a bit... umm, there's no tactical way to say this, dumb," Yumi snorted.

"**ULRICH!!!! THAT ISN'T FUNNNY!!!!!**" Odd wailed.

"Yeah it is," the said above retorted.

"Umm, you guys, how will we cure her?" Aelita wondered, her brow furrowed.

"Er, maybe show her things that might spark her memory?" Odd offered.

"Oh my god, call the Lyoko press!! Odd made a helpful suggestion!!!!" Ulrich's eyes were popping out of his head.

Yumi began to chuckle into her hand, and Aelita smiled, amused. "But where?" she frowned thoughtfully. "Hmmm.... Maybe the forest where she fell!"

"Right. Good idea, Aelita. Let's go," Ulrich directed. The four began to sprint back to the tower. Upon reaching the tower, Yumi's eyes began to cross and fell on the ground in a dead faint. No one hear the noise of her fall and kept running on. She writhed on the forest floor in silent agony. Flashes from her past began to assault her in full power; she began to remember everything. Everything up to the pain she was experiencing at that moment. The anguish slowly released its hold on her, allowing Yumi to be able to stand. She stared after the three running still, her eyes showing obvious grief and betrayal. Aelita turned, feeling something was wrong and saw the girl gazing after them. She began to turn back but saw Yumi run away from them, jumping to a platform and sprinting away to a tower in the distance.

"What's the matter, Aelita?" Ulrich asked, concerned. She just pointed at the figure in the distance, beginning to step into the tower.

"Do you think she got her memory back?" Odd had come up as well.

"Probably. She had a look of sadness and betrayal on her face," Aelita sighed miserably.

"Well, we definitely have more problems than we've solved," Odd sighed as well.

Ulrich did not reply, his mind being occupied on Yumi running far, far away from them.

"Where do you think she is going?"

(grins) I decided to update sooner, just because I finished the chapter. Ah, so much angst for our favorite characters. It will be longer than expected; I like toying with them. Perhaps 8-10 chapters. Does anyone else realize that I have been using old X.A.N.A. attacks? I'm just not creative. Besides, they work well. It hadn't happened before they shut X.A.N.A. down. REVIEW!!!!


	5. Choice

Disclaimer: Last time I checked, I didn't own Code Lyoko. That was two seconds ago, so I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!! Er, at least, not Code Lyoko.

_Trillinka_: Yes, you knew it. Yeah, the anguish will be slightly prolonged. Poor characters...

_CodeLyoko_: Yes, you were right, too. Thank you! Only one problem: my life away from the computer is driving me insane. AKA eighth-grade. I will update as soon as possible. Thanks again!

_GrYfFiNdOr4eVeR98_: Yeah, Hurricane Ivan must be annoying. Thank you!

_CodeLyokoFan4Ever_: Alright, alright! I will update as soon as I can!

_Raven-GC-Girl_: Updated!

_Scorpio Serpent_: It made your day? My pointless fic I made up at midnight?!? Aww, thanks. (misty eyes) I'm glad that the old X.A.N.A. don't bug you.

_Artemis of the Ice_: Yes, exactly. Jeremie's being selfish, and Yumi's pissed. Pretty much sums up the emotions here. Thank you! Jeremie will find himself (**morningstar** slaps hand over mouth) Nrggmmm... I shouldn't give it away. But he will feel guilty! Hey, but who can blame him for wanting to have Aelita with him?

29 reviews! Awww.... Thanks!!!!

Thanks to all of those who put me on their favorites authors' or author alert list: _Jeremie-chan_, _Shadow Dragon99_, _Ice Kit_, _CodeLyokoFan4Ever_, _CodeLyoko_, Digital_-Dragon-Master844_, _easterndragon65_, _princesspie45_, _Queenofinsanity_, _Warrior Pixie_, _Raven-GC-Girl_, _Trillinka_, _suki9870_, _ron stoppable_, and _ThessalyD_. **Gollum**, **morningstar**, and I all love you!!!!

To those YW fans out there, you might recognize this part of the plot. It's a series of books. (sees no heads snap up) Ah, I'm stuck with the anime crowd. (scowls)

**morningstar**: You know you like being friends of a sort with them.

**Palantiri**: Crap. You're right. Why did you have to be a part of me?!?

**morningstar**: Because I'm one of your alter egos, remember? Anyways, just shut up and let the readers read, okay?

**Palantiri**: Okay, okay. Yeesh, no need to have an attitude about it! Alright, on with the fic!!!

_Chapter 5: Choice_

Yumi stepped into the tower. She had seen Aelita do it many times, yet was baffled how she did it. She saw the deep blue exterior, running with the white data codes, the X.A.N.A. symbol that was the platform. Irresistibly, she was drawn to the center of the figure, standing there, looking up at the upper platform. Surprising, she floated up to it and landed softly and gently. Yumi noticed a small screen and placed her hand on it. Her name came up, verifying that it was her. Startled, she jumped back, to also topple off the platform. She balanced herself and approached the screen cautiously.

She was amazed by the information she could access from it. She could even watch the others in Lyoko. Yumi sighed lightly as they followed her footsteps to the tower. Nervous, she walked to the edge of the symbol. From her vantage point, she could watch Ulrich, Aelita, and Odd enter the tower themselves. Eyes wide, she saw Aelita tell them something, then walk to the center of the bottom platform, rising slowly. Yumi gasped, and flung herself over the side, concentrating on avoiding them. She had no idea what she was doing or where she was going. All she cared about the feel of the falling up into a new tower.

Odd floated to the top platform, too. Aelita and he looked around. Yumi was nowhere in sight. "Hey Aelita, have you seen Yumi?" Odd asked.

"No, she's nowhere around here. I was sure she went into the tower though," Aelita stated, confused.

"YUMI!!!" a cry came out from below. Aelita and Odd jumped back down. "What is it, Ulrich?" Aelita was concerned.

"Yumi, she just fell back past here to somewhere," Ulrich babbled.

"Oh no, she is trying to go to a different tower. We have no clue where to go," Aelita frowned.

"Guys, she's in the polar region. I can see her on my holo-map. Never fear, Jeremie to the rescue! Dress warm!" Jeremie called.

"Great! Thank you, Jeremie! Now, just push off the platform and concentrate on the polar region," Aelita instructed. "Like so." She slid off the sign in a graceful swan-dive pose.

Ulrich looked at Odd. "You next."

"Crap. Why me?" Odd asked the world as he glided off the symbol as well in the instructed position.

Ulrich glanced apprehensively down before pushing off the platform in a swan-dive, focusing on the cold, glacial region. He fell up and landed gently on the new tower's platform. Odd and Aelita were waiting for him. They exited the tower and began sprinting out into the freezing iceland. Jeremie said, "Yumi's about 20 degress north of you."

They ran north for a bit, expecting to see Yumi running from them still. However, she was still and talking to some black mist?!? X.A.N.A.!!!

Aelita yelled angrily, charging with her glowing blue staff. An invisible forcefield tossed her back with no effort.

"What's wrong, Aelita?" Odd rushed up to her.

"Nnnnggg... X.A.N.A. created a forcefield. I can't get in! It's like a Guardian," Aelita explained.

"Uh, physical force won't work. Can you create a mental ram of sorts?" Ulrich asked hopefully.

"I'll try. I can only hope it works," she sighed as she shaped her determination, emotions, and willpower into a battering ram and started banging it against the invisible shield. Persistently, she smashed into it over and over again, finally able to break it down. The black smoke, X.A.N.A., seemed to collapse for a second before straightening as best as a gas can.

Ulrich hurried to Yumi's side. "Are you alright? What was X.A.N.A. talking about? Don't listen to that filth of a computer virus. It's a liar..." he babbled.

Yumi slapped him upside the head, almost effectively shutting him up. "HEY!! What was that for?!?!?" Yumi raised a hand threateningly. Ulrich froze.

"X.A.N.A. was explaining. He wants me to become to part of his army. I haven't chosen yet," Yumi said calmly.

"No Yumi! Don't do it! Remember all the trouble X.A.N.A. caused?" Aelita pleaded.

"He was lonely," Yumi stated clearly.

"What about all the monsters he sent after us?" Odd inquired.

"Just testing us. He wanted to see our talent. He chose me since Ulrich was no longer an option," Yumi retorted serenely.

"Hey, what about me?!?" Odd asked indignantly.

"You are too bellicose," she clarified and smiled.

"What about us? Your friends and family?" Ulrich appealed.

"What about them?" Yumi seemed cold and uncaring, but inside, she was writhing in indecision.

"You're just going to forget us? Just never let your parents know?" Ulrich knew he was lying; her parents knew of Lyoko.

"You lie. To explain my death, you probably lied to most everyone, but my parents. You would have thought it honorable," Yumi smirked.

"Crap," he swore.

Aelita looked sorrowful but knew it was time to take it further. "What about Earth? The colorful and beautiful sights, the delicious yet something disgusting smells, the delectable tastes of food, the flowing, grace of music of hearing, or the assorted sensations of touch? Will you ever hear music again in such clarity? Will you taste the fluff of mashed potatoes and revel in the homey-ness of it? Can you smell a flower in all of its sweet scent and aroma? Can you feel the silkiness of satin cloth? Will you see the vivid, bright colors of a sunset? Can you get that in Lyoko?"

Yumi was torn. She loved her world, but couldn't bear to help the people that had betrayed and abandoned her? Aelita, Odd, and Ulrich looked expectant and worried. X.A.N.A. was twisting in fear. On Earth, Yumi was sure that Jeremie was close to tearing his hair out.

"I can't choose."

"WHAT?!?!?" was the general consensus.

"I love Earth, but I can't leave," Yumi's eyes began to burn with unshed tears.

"It's true," X.A.N.A. smirked, as best as possible, being smoke.

"You could be our Aelita!" Odd suggested.

"But that's the problem. I don't want to stay virtual," Yumi cried, her virtual tears falling and splashing on the ice. "But since I can't go back, I might as well make the best of it."

"You have to choose. To go with me or the Bright Powers," X.A.N.A. mentally imprinted a frown. (Ha! See the YW connection!)

"I can't! Don't you get it!" Yumi shouted, backing away from them. "I can't do either!" Placing her index and middle fingers on her temples, she pulled icebergs from their original spots, creating a barrier of ice around her and her surroundings, which they saw included a tunnel. She dove into it as Aelita, Ulrich, Odd, and X.A.N.A. beat at her wall.

Yumi began sliding and skating down the slippery tunnel, hoping to see the end soon. Her ice wall wasn't going to hold for long.

They blasted at the ice, mentally and physically, but it was putting up a good fight. X.A.N.A., Aelita, Odd, and Ulrich nodded at each other and began to count down. On zero, they struck. Sword, laser arrows, claws, staff, and mental battering rams beat again the wall. It collapsed.

Aelita looked at Ulrich who nodded and raced down the tunnel with X.A.N.A. at his heels, looking for the Japanese girl. Upon reaching the end of the tunnel, he and X.A.N.A. saw a horrible sight. Yumi was diving head-first into the cold water that was the digital void.

"YUMI!!!! NO!!!!" he screamed as she disappeared from view.

Muhahahaha! My first real cliffie! (ducks tomatoes) I know I suck. I promise to update soon, though. You give me too many reviews for me to ignore them. There are two more chapters, and yes, in the next chapter, there will be action. Never fear, although my battle scenes suck, there will be some.


	6. Note

Dear patient readers,

I'm really sorry that this isn't another chapter, but I have _**really**_ bad writer's block. And I say really, I mean it. My chapter is almost done, but I have to redo the whole thing since I hate it. So here I'll reply to some reviews:

_Hikaru_: Okay, okay, updating! You will see what happens…. (cue mysterious music)

_Scorpio Serpent_: Exactly. So I'm updating as soon as possible. Thanks, you will see.

_CodeLyokoFan4Ever_: Thank you. Yes, your beloved update is here. Voila!

_MystDragon2k_: (smirks) It wasn't reviews; that's at the end. That was for the people who put me on their favorite authors or author alert list. Thanks; Aelita would be most descriptive, having come from a virtual world. But yeah, it was strange.

_Trillinka_: I like keeping you in suspense.

_Eilian Rhoss_: Thanks! I'm glad you like it.

_dark16angel_: Wow, thanks! That's really nice, but I don't think I have the imagination of the producer. But I'm still glad that you liked it!

There you go. And yes, you may leave a review telling me how horrible I was, not telling you that I have writer's block. Any flames will be doused by the rain outside.

Palantiri


	7. Beginnings

Disclaimer: Five: I don't own Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, Jeremie, or Aelita. Four: I don't own the factory, the school, the park, or the sewers. Three: I don't own Lyoko, X.A.N.A., or the factory. Two: I don't own Sissy or Jim. One: Isn't it obvious? I don't own Code Lyoko!!!

I am SO sorry for this VERY late update! I've got REALLY bad writer's block! (cring)

Thank you to all the kind reviewers who encouraged me to keep writing!!!

_Chapter 6: Beginnings_

Aelita raced down the tunnel, skating swiftly, Odd seconds behind her. They had heard Ulrich's anguished cry. She ducked a low-hanging icicle and accidentally slid through X.A.N.A. and barreled straight into Ulrich who was near the edge of the cliff. Aelita yelled, "Odd, stop!!!"

But it was too late. Odd glided through X.A.N.A. as well and bounced against Aelita who bumped into Ulrich, causing the three to soar through the frigid, polar air. Odd somersaulted in the air, allowing him to land neatly on his paw-feet. Aelita lithely twisted, not unlike the time swinging down the ropes. She landed in a crouch, but toppled to fall on her side. Ulrich, flying through the sky, didn't realize that he was until he did a faceplant on a conveniently placed Odd. "Owww Ulrich, could you have been a bit more graceful and not have landed on me?!?" Odd grumbled from underneath Ulrich.

"Sorry." Ulrich pushed himself up and pulled Odd up as well.

"It's fine; you're just really heavy," Odd panted slightly. "What happened to Yumi?"

Ulrich's face hardened, as if he was trying to suppress tears. "She flung herself into the digital void."

Aelita gasped. Odd's eyes went wide but he still tried to joke. "I didn't know she's a suicidal person."

Ulrich turned to him, solemn. "Was, Odd. Was."

"You didn't stop her?" Odd's face was full of horror. Ulrich nodded. "Oh my god." He blinked twice and fainted.

Aelita rushed over and caught Odd lightly, nearly dropping him in surprise when Jeremie's voice reached their ears. "So she's dead... again?"

Ulrich replied an affirmative.

Aelita began to cry quietly. "Not again. Not again," she repeated over and over, curling into a small ball as if it could protect her from the world. In five minutes flat, she fell asleep. (Uh, weird: yes. Realistic: no. Needed: yes.)

"Okay, I'm the only one conscious. Riiight..." Ulrich looked at the sleeping pair.

"Er, what are we going to do?" Jeremie wondered.

"Uh, I dunno, maybe go kill X.A.N.A.? Jeremie, go back to school. We can handle it here, but I just get this weird feeling. Like I'm being watched," Ulrich frowned in thought.

"But Ulrich..."

"Listen Jeremie, we can handle it. Besides, we need a liar to save our skins from the principal."

"Fine, just get Aelita to contact me if you need any help, okay?" Jeremie removed his headset, laid it on the keyboard, and left the factory. It was dark evening, and he had to sprint back to his dorm before Jim caught him off-campus after curfew.

Ulrich sighed and sat down next to the limp, virtual bodies. It was going to be a _long_ night.

He mentally berated himself for not running faster or for not waking up soon. He wished Jeremie hadn't hesitating to transfer him. He grumbled silently at Odd for not helping him quicker. Ulrich played the scene over and over in his mind, watching again and again how Yumi fell. He sighed, leaning down tiredly on a glacier, closing his eyes. '_I'm sorry, Yumi. I wish you could come back, but you can't. So, I'm really sorry_,' he thought but didn't realize he had also quietly murmured that out loud. It didn't matter. It wasn't as if anyone could hear him.

But he was wrong. Someone did hear him, and climbed down from their vantage point to land neatly in a crouch. They wore a familiar outfit that no one saw. They grumbled and shook Ulrich from his daze. "Agh, get up already..."

Ulrich groaned from his haze of tiredness. Who was shaking him? He drowsily rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked up. He blinked in astonishment and rubbed them again. '_Nope, my eyes aren't playing tricks on me. Oh my god_.'

Updated finally! It's really, really short, but nothing gets better than this cliffie!! I meant to post this on Tuesday, but Fanfiction was updating the Document Manager, so I couldn't. Go review! I order you! Construction criticism wanted; flames are used to roast my homework! Buhahaha!!!! (sweatdrop)


	8. Surprise!

Disclaimer: If I owned Code Lyoko, I would not be writing this fanfiction. I would be working on the second season with rabid fans at my heels. Sooo… no sueing.

Oh my gosh, all you people are SO smart, too smart. (evil eyes) And I am SO SORRY for the REALLY late update; I had writer's block and my dad created a block on Fanfiction.

_Trillinka_: Thank you! I hope it's up to standard.

_MystDragon2K_: Eh, it's not. The story wouldn't work then. Thanks, and I'll try.

_dantheman7777_: Thanks. Is it really THAT obvious? (sigh)

_UlrichAndYumi4Ever_: Gosh, you scared me for a second! I tried, I really did!

_Flying Star_: Confusing review; geez, think you could get a BIT more mysterious? Thanks!

_Diamond-Halo_: It really IS apparent, ne? Thank you! Hehe, I love disclaimers; they are SO fun to make. I'm trying to get over it. Thanks for the encouragement.

_Ira Onasi_: I'm sorry! This update took forever to write, but tis a late Christmas present.

_Xx Pieces Of My S0ul xX_: Thank you for your various reviews! I'm happy; people love my story (the idea that hit me at midnight)! (content) Well, if people cried a lot, they fall asleep easily. At least, I do. I HATE reading cliffhangers, but I LOVE making them.

_UlrichAndYumi4Ever_: I've continued! Writer's block is just REALLY annoying like other things, including school, homework; just basically life being a brat. (sigh)

Thank you for all these WONDERFUL reviews! This is your belated Christmas present.

_Chapter 7: Surprise!!_

"Oh my god!" Ulrich sprang up and while kicking his friends awake, he dashed to them (trying not to reveal gender) and hugged them tightly.

"Yumi! I thought you killed yourself! How did you manage to survive?"

Yumi blushed and answered, "Well, I misaimed and landed on an iceberg, so I hopped my way over here."

Odd and Aelita got up, shook their heads in disbelief, and flung themselves into the little heap. "So, did I miss anything?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Jeremie? Hey, Jeremie! (pause) That's strange; he's not responding."

"Uh, that's 'cause I sent him back to the school to save our butts from the principal."

"Oh."

"So, what did I miss?"

"Um, besides everyone mourning, nothing."

"Good."

"And that's the only good part about your day…" hissed a sibilant voice (Three guesses who that was.)

"Odd!!!! God, you scared me so bad!!"

"Sorry!! I couldn't resist!!"

"Just… **never** do it again."

"Fine."

"Hmph."

"Uh…"

"Okay, everyone shut UP!!"

Silence.

Yumi swore. Ulrich knew that HAD to be the first time she ever did. "(insert swearword)!!! I knew it!"

Ulrich finally heard the hiss that everyone heard a few seconds before; Yumi and Aelita with ears used to the sounds of Lyoko, and Odd with his cat senses had realized that they were in trouble.

Big trouble.

Black mist seeped out from fissures in the ice into a cloud. Who could it be? Hmmm…..

Ooo!!! I know!! X.A.N.A.!!!

It formed into a strange, pure black creature, contrasting darkly against the clear ice. A crimson Lyoko symbol decorated its forehead. It was shaped like a horse, except no living horse was 10 feet tall, had a sharp, ebony spear extending from the X.A.N.A. symbol on its forehead, black diamond hooves, and ruby-red armor, covering its back, chest, legs, neck, and rear. Yumi noted that the armor didn't cover its stomach.

It reared and said to their minds telepathically, 'Surrender and you can be my minions. Your Jeremie and world will be spared. If not, then you die here, for your lifepoints are still real. As for me, I have a thousand lifepoints.'

All of the humanoids quivered slightly, realizing for once, the real danger in this situation. Aelita wondered how they would be his minions if they would do nothing. Ulrich began calculating how long it would take for Jeremie to come back, so then he could help them survive. Yumi's eyes flicked around X.A.N.A.'s new form, trying to spot anymore vulnerable spots: in between armor, unprotected places, etc. Odd, the usually out-going one, thought, 'If I die, then that means NO MORE FOOD!!!'

Okay, so **almost** serious.

'Well, Earthlings?'

"No." they replied simultaneously.

'Wrong choice.' And it reared again, pawing the sky with ebony hooves and smashed down on the ground with earth-shaking force, causing all but Odd and Yumi to fall. They righted themselves and drew their weapons. Well, Aelita ran to safety, and Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi drew their weapons. Yumi dove quickly underneath X.A.N.A.'s stomach and shoved her fan straight at it. Odd fired an arrow, only to have it bounce off as it moved slightly. Taking Yumi's lead, Ulrich ducked underneath the stomach and shoved his sword into the stomach and pulled it back. The creature let out an inhuman scream of anguish. Then, ice boulders flew at X.A.N.A., pelting him with crystals. Ulrich glanced back and saw Aelita was breathing heavily, and Yumi slipped slightly, her aura still glowing red. 'Aelita must of made the boulders, and Yumi used her telekinesis to throw them.' X.A.N.A.'s armor was chipped, and Odd took this opportunity to fire a "Laser Arrow!" widening the cracks in the shields. Yumi flung her fan, seemingly aimless, but it penetrated through easily like a knife through soft butter. X.A.N.A. shrieked, deafening all of them. Bright light exuded from its body and blinded them. When the light faded, all there was of X.A.N.A. was black mist seeping back into the ice. They stared.

"Well, that was easy."

"Not really. Look!" Aelita pointed at the pulsations leading them to the mountain region.

"Here we go again. One last run."

Haha!! I'm back! With inspiration too. Thank you, Kingdom Hearts (the video game)! Itconvinced me to get off my lazy bum and write. I love the animation. The fic is almost done; just two chapters left. Review!


End file.
